The Greatest Argument Lord Elrond Had Ever Seen(To Date)
by uoduck
Summary: When the dwarves reach Rivendell, Gandalf immediately says hello to a couple of elves. They mostly ignore any and all elves during their stay at Rivendell. The dwarves go about their business, staying in Rivendell for two weeks, before Gandalf comes to them with a rather peculiar order. Elf!Harry. This will be Harry/Bilbo/Thorin.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own hobbit or harry potter. JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson and JK Rowling do.

This will be Harry/Bilbo/Thorin.

* * *

As soon as Bilbo heard the elven horn that signaled something, he stilled and turned to look at the bridge that they had just crossed. He was then pulled into the circle of dwarves by Bofur and willingly went, though when he ended up tucked behind Thorin... He felt the tips of his ears go red andhe tried to back up but there were dwarves behind still intimidated him quite a bit, but the dwarf had made quite the impression on Bilbo. Though not so much that Bilbo would willingly start a conversation with him this early on. The dwarf was still taciturn and stern, enough to discourage Bilbo from going to talk. He watched as a troop of elves on horseback galloped over the bridge and trotted around the dwarrows.

The horses nickered and whinnied and encircled the dwarves, following the orders of their riders. Bilbo watched as the horses slowly came to a standstill, still forming a circle; as soon as they did, Bilbo saw Gandalf smile and go up to one of the riders.

"Gandalf." Bilbo watched as the dark haired elf dismounted, handing his sword to the elf that had greeted them, and nodded his head at the wizard. Gandalf also nodded his head in greeting. Bilbo watched as most of the riders dismounted and lead their horses away. However, one stayed and walked up to Elrond and stood next to him. This elf had smooth black hair but with silver strands(and some were even braided in the manner of Elf-folk) through it and was wearing silver armor. He also had a peculiar look about him, but Bilbo paid him no mind when Gandalf started to talk.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" Bilbo heard Gandalf say in the language of the elves.

Lord Elrond replied in elvish to Gandalf and the two conversed in elvish for a minute and Bilbo wished he could understand Sindarin. Someday he wanted to heard the dwarves mutter, some in their own language but some in westron about elves.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf replied, moving to gesture toward Thorin.

Lord Elrond moved to take a closer look at Thorin and Bilbo saw the elf raise an eyebrow in recognition.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain," Elrond stated.

Thorin stepped over to look up at Elrond. "I do not believe that we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing; I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you," Thorin replied, crossing his arms.

Bilbo groaned quietly; that was quite an insult. He hoped that this Lord Elrond didn't take offense easily. He was reassured when the elf lord plainly ignored Thorin and started to speak in elvish. He saw the dwarves grow weary and reach their hands toward their weapons.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin barked. The others muttered in agreement with Gloin, looking wearily at the elves.

Bilbo heard Gandalf sigh and whole-heartedly agreed with his sentiment.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food," Gandalf replied, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Oh, well then lead on."

As Bilbo turned to follow the dwarves, his gaze toward the elf that was standing next to Elrond as the other elf cleared his throat and looked at Gandalf pointedly.

"Bilbo, come on!" Kíli exclaimed, waiting for him.

"I'm coming," Bilbo replied, taking one last look at the elf and feeling someone's gaze fall on him. He turned to see Thorin gazing at him then their leader took off after Dwalin. Bilbo hurried to catch up to Kíli and Fíli and followed them to go eat. His stomach was growling quite loudly by now and the prospect of food was a very good one to him.

* * *

Other than that first dinner and reading of the map with Lord Elrond, Bilbo hadn't seen many elves other than the bath attendants and the ones coming and going through the halls. Though Bilbo had explored Rivendell with great wonder and joy at finally seeing the city. And he had felt eyes on him ever since that first night but he had never been fast enough to see who was staring at him. He knew that Thorin was doing some of the staring but when he was alone in the library or on one of balconies away from the dwarves, he could feel someone else gazing at him.

He would have been scared but something about the gaze felt warm and safe to him. And plus, this was Rivendell; he was hard pressed to imagine something bad happening to him here; not when elves held guests in high honor.

On the afternoon before the night of the crescent moon, Gandalf came over to talk with Thorin. Bilbo, curious, walked over to them, as Gandalf was not alone. Thorin was in the middle of a conversation with Dwalin and Balin but he turned to glance up at Gandalf. He was accompanied by Lord Elrond and the other elf that had drawn Bilbo's attention that first day.

Gandalf's gaze turned to the nameless elf and the elf nodded. The wizard then turned his attention to Thorin, who looked up at him, flicked his eyes to the two elves then returned to Gandalf.

"Thorin, I would make a request of you," Gandalf remarked. Bilbo padded over to stand a little behind Thorin, who turned to look at him for a second. Bilbo could swear he saw Thorin's mouth turn up a little then return to a frown.

"What is it you ask this time, wizard?" Thorin asked, looking up at the elves then Gandalf with narrowed eyes.

Gandalf gestured to the elf beside him. "This is Húron, one of my friends. He says he wants to join your company, with your permission."

Bilbo saw Thorin stiffen in shock and surprise then suspicion and then turn to look up at the now-named Húron. The elf smiled hesitantly at them then turned to glance at Bilbo. Thorin turned to gesture to one of the farther corners of the closest balcony and Gandalf followed him.

Bilbo watched as Thorin and Gandalf started to argue. For a few minutes, he stood there, with Lord Elrond and Húron across from him. Bilbo was about to introduce himself to the new elf when he turned back to the argument that was taking place. Thorin was close to bellowing at Gandalf, something about a past hurt.

"You know what happened at Erebor! I can't trust any khuthûzh!" Thorin barked. "I didn't want to spend this much time here! And now you ask me to let an elf join my company!"

"I am well aware of what happened, Thorin. However, Hadrian is one of my closest friends; I know you can trust him," Gandalf replied calmly.

"I won't have an elf in my company!" Thorin objected, rather loudly. Bilbo watched as he signed something with his hands that caused the other dwarves that were around to snicker.

"I believe he has some skills that may come in handy on our quest," Gandalf responded, still remarkably calm in Bilbo's estimation.

"Skills or not, he's still an elf!" Thorin complained and Bilbo groaned. He glanced over at Lord Elrond and Húron to see they that they were ignoring the dwarf. Though Lord Elrond had raised an eyebrow at that comment; Hadrian wasn't batting an eyelash, he was just gazing at Thorin with a peaceful expression on his face.

"Oh, really. I hadn't known I was an elf," Húron cut in, grinning. "I was under the impression that I was a hobbit. Thank you for clearing that up."

Bilbo snickered, covering his mouth with a hand when Lord Elrond quirked an eyebrow at him. And he distinctly heard Fíli and Kíli snicker quietly , he straightened up when Thorin glared at grinned at him then turned to glance back to Thorin.

Thorin huffed in dismay but turned to look at Bilbo and the elves around him. "Fine, he can come. You may trust him but I won't."

"I will do my best to stay out of your way, if that's how you feel," Húron came up to them, bowing his head in deference to Thorin's rank. Bilbo saw that the elf had a full quiver of arrows and a bow strung to his back, along with two swords at his hip. The elf had the customary arm guards to protect his arms from stringing the bow and releasing an arrow. Bilbo also cocked his head when he saw that the elf had a holster on the other side of his sword with a long stick(that had markings on it) in it.

Bilbo saw all of the other dwarves eyeing Húron with a keen gaze. Bilbo himself was kind of excited to have an elf in their company; perhaps he might be able to ask Húron to teach him Sindarin during their journey.

* * *

AN: Khuzdul Translation:

khuthûzh- elf


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I changed Harry's name to be Húron.

* * *

After that argument, Bilbo watched as Thorin went to go talk with Dwalin and Balin. He glanced up at Húron who had turned to glance down at him.

"Why did you want to join the company?" Bilbo asked, stretching his neck as far as it would go to look up at Húron.

The elf smiled at him and gracefully knelt to be at eye level with Bilbo. He saw the elf's bow lightly hit the ground and Bilbo watched as Húron pulled off his bow and held it in his hand. "I am aware that dwarves are stubborn and tough but sometimes another perspective is needed, little hobbit."

Bilbo blushed at the name though he was grateful that the elf came down to his level. "Oh, don't even get me started on how stubborn dwarves can be. We're not even two weeks into this adventure thing and I've seen it."

Húron chuckled lightly. "Tell me about the start of this adventure. I want to hear your story."

"Okay, if you're sure," Bilbo hesitantly replied. "You're sure you don't want to hear it from one of the dwarves?"

The elf shook his head. "No, I want to hear it from you. I don't think the dwarves trust me right now."

Bilbo turned to look toward where they heard Thorin talking in the dwarven language over by their bedrolls.

"Come, I know of a good spot to sit and tell stories," Húron murmured, holding out his hand toward Bilbo.

Bilbo tentatively laid his hand in Húron's as he watched the elf stand up. Húron led him over to a set of stairs that Bilbo hadn't seen before and started to ascend them.

When Bilbo stood on the last stair, he gaped at the sight in front of him. He could see the valley of Rivendell before him; he could see the waterfalls amongst the cliffs and the many beautiful trees that lined the valley.

"Oh my! This is beautiful!" Bilbo exclaimed, withdrawing his hand from Húron and going over to stand at the foot of the balcony.

"I come here often to think and to draw," Húron murmured, coming to stand next to Bilbo.

Bilbo looked up at Húron. "You draw?"

"Yes, I either draw or play music," Húron replied quietly, sitting down a couple of feet from the balcony ending. Bilbo went and joined him, still gazing down at the valley. He heard the elf put his bow down on the ground next to him.

"What do you play?" Bilbo asked, thinking of the flutes and the various other instruments that he had seen the dwarves bring out back in his home. He hadn't seen Thorin pull out an instrument yet though it wasn't like he was waiting for the dwarf to. Nope.

"I play the harp," Húron said then turned to glance at him. "I sing too, on occasion. So, what brought you to join thirteen dwarves? I would have thought a hobbit would have stayed in the Shire."

Bilbo sighed. "I... I don't know exactly why."

Bilbo heard Húron give a noise of encouragement.

"Something called me to join them," Bilbo replied thoughtfully. "It could have also been my mother's blood in me, urging me to join the dwarves and Gandalf."

"Your mother's blood?" Húron enquired lightly, studying Bilbo with a keen gaze. Bilbo squirmed in place under that gaze but settled when he felt that peculiar feeling of warmth and safety wrap around him.

"Yes, my mother was Belladonna Took and Tooks are often the adventurous sort of hobbits," Bilbo replied.

"Ah, I see. 'Was'?" Húron asked softly.

"Both of my parents are dead," Bilbo whispered, looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, goheno nin," Húron murmured.

Bilbo looked back over at Húron questioningly.

"It means forgive me."

"It's okay. My father died a while ago and my mother died five years ago. So it's been a while," Bilbo remarked.

"I still did not mean to pry," Húron replied.

* * *

After what was probably their last dinner in Rivendell, Gandalf and Elrond had noticed that the right moon to read the map was appearing in the sky.

"Master dwarf," Lord Elrond said, just after they Bilbo and the others had finished dinner. Bilbo had noticed that Húron had just eaten some salad on the first night and that had been that. His own stomach had winced in sympathy but then again, he knew that the other races didn't eat as much as hobbits did and elves ate even less.

Bilbo glanced up at Elrond and he noticed Thorin looking up at the elf too.

"The moon is in the right phase tonight," Elrond remarked, nodding in the direction of the one of the few locations that Bilbo hadn't visited yet. "It would be opportune to read the map tonight."

"Very well," Thorin replied, standing up. "Balin, would you come with me? And you, burglar."

Bilbo's eyes widened then he raced to stand up from the big table that they were sitting at. He stood up quickly, swinging his leg over the bench in a hurry and almost would have fallen over had it not been for the hand on his shoulder that steadied him.

Bilbo glanced up and saw that it was Húron. The elf was smiling down at him with a serene gaze. This time, Húron was outfitted in silver armor and he had the two swords strapped to his waist and the bow and quiver strapped to his back. Bilbo also could see that he had a pack strapped to his back though it was a small one, along with a bedroll.

"Thanks," Bilbo murmured, turning a bit pink.

"Your welcome."

Bilbo padded over to Thorin and Balin's side and looked back at Húron then back at Thorin.

Thorin followed Bilbo's gaze and sighed, crossing his arms. "You too, elf."

Bilbo watched as Húron strode over to them then Thorin, Elrond and Gandalf led the way over to the observatory.

Bilbo walked alongside Húron and glanced up at him. "Where were you tonight?"

"Oh, I was just saying goodbye to a few of my friends," Húron replied, looking down at Bilbo. Gandalf and Elrond led them around a few corners and through a couple of turns and Bilbo knew that he at least would need assistance getting back to their bedrolls.

"Friends?" Bilbo enquired.

"Yes, mostly just Lord Elrond's sons and his daughter," Húron answered as they walked up a long flight of stairs.

"He has children?" Bilbo asked with no little curiosity.

"Yes and they are good friends to have. Two sons and a daughter, Elladan, Elrohir and his daughter, the Lady Arwen," Húron replied.

Bilbo gasped when they finally arrived at their destination. It was open to the valley, no railings on the end of it and beautiful. He could just barely feel the magic of the valley from up here.

Bilbo saw Thorin hand the map to Elrond and the other elf placed it on the shimmering blue stone table in the middle. Then Bilbo glanced up toward the sky when the moon shone down on the map. Thorin crowded around it, glancing up at Elrond expectantly.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," Elrond read out patiently.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked, glancing at Thorin and Balin or Gandalf who, just anyone he thought would answer.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together," Gandalf replied, looking down at Bilbo.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin muttered.

"We still have time," Balin broke in, looking at Thorin. Bilbo looked between the two dwarves then up at Gandalf.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened," Balin replied, gazing at Thorin.

Bilbo saw Húron walk up to look at the map a bit closer. "Hmm, I haven't been through the Greenwood in ages."

Gandalf glanced at Húron and walked up to him. Bilbo watched as the two of them spoke in elvish for a minute or two. He watched Húron glance at the map every other minute anxiously then turn back to Gandalf.

After another minute or two, Húron sighed and turned around to walk back to Bilbo's side and stopped.

"This is your quest? To enter Erebor?" Elrond asked, turning to look at Thorin.

"What of it?" Thorin replied gruffly.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond remarked cryptically, looking at Gandalf with a meaningful look. Elrond started to walk back down the staircase with Gandalf following. Thorin and Balin both strode over to the foot of the stairs and Bilbo followed with Húron behind them.

As they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Bilbo almost bumped into Thorin as the dwarf stopped. The almost being that Thorin had brought out a hand to stop Bilbo from running into him.

Bilbo stopped and looked at the different hallways with a critical eye.

"Here," Húron said, coming up to stand alongside Thorin. "It's this way; follow me. I often get lost in the twists and turns of Imladris myself."


End file.
